


The Whip Hand

by myfinefriend



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Could Be Canon, Could be Het, F/M, Gen, Other, Poetry, Whichever you like, could be gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfinefriend/pseuds/myfinefriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written, again, for a poetry class but inspired by the relationship between Irene Adler and Sherlock Holmes. Could be taken as a background/accompaniment to the Moftiss canon or not, read as much (or as little) into it as you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whip Hand

Sharp as a whip, she beat you.  
Taking to pieces your armour  
She showed no mercy.  
The first and only conqueror

Out of your depth, she drowned you.  
Pale expanse of smooth alabaster,  
She told you nothing.  
The first and only riddle

Red lips of a whore, she seduced you.  
Bruises sharp on virgin skin  
She took what was hers.  
The first and only possessor

In her trusty battle dress, she exposed you.  
Racing pulse and cautious smile,  
She left her mark.  
The first and only woman

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback much appreciated - thanks for reading! :)


End file.
